


Liked The Jam

by Katherine



Category: Aladdin (2019)
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon, Storytelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 09:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19248814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: "She liked the jam, right?" Always a sensitive child, he sounded worried.





	Liked The Jam

"She liked the jam, right?" Always a sensitive child, he sounded worried. "Jasmine, the princess—" He corrected himself, "the sultan of Agrabah. She liked the jam?"

"Maybe it all disappeared." His daughter had heard stories of magic before, although not this one. "The jams, and the gems, and the tiny spoons, and the big gold camels..."

The mariner who used to be a genie felt at sea. "None of the gifts disappeared," he said, while trying to recall if he had included the elephant turning back into a particular monkey. That was a kind of disappearance, and if he didn't watch out there would be children's nightmares to soothe. Those never seemed to stem from the parts of his stories (or songs, once or twice) that he could have anticipated.

Dalia helped, with her usual way with words. "Jasmine did like the jam. In fact, jam and bread was declared the official palace breakfast."

"They spread it on with tiny spoons," their daughter imagined out loud, elbowing her brother. The two of them seemed to be content with that detail as an end to the story.

With his wife and children on a large, well-appointed boat that didn't have a single thumb's weight of brass in it, the genie who was now human was content also.


End file.
